Individual components of a gaseous feed stream can be separated using Pressure Swing Adsorption (PSA) and Temperature Swing Adsorption (TSA) Processes. PSA and TSA processes are proven technologies for natural gas clean-up processes. These adsorption processes can increase gas recovery and reduce the cost and footprint of a natural gas recovery plant. The productivity of the PSA and TSA operation is dependent on the amount of gas that can be processed per hour and per pound of adsorbent. Dispersing the adsorbent onto a contacting structure with a large surface area can increase the productivity of the PSA and TSA separation.
For some PSA and TSA systems, it can be desirable to separate combinations of gases, including, for example, methane and carbon dioxide, using an adsorbent particle. To optimize the economic viability of these separations, the adsorbent particle can be dispersed onto a contacting structure that has a large surface area and properly sized gas channels throughout its length, typically at least sub-millimeter. Gas channels that are 100-300 microns can allow for unhindered diffusion of gas molecules from the bulk gas phase to the channels walls, where they can be adsorbed by the adsorbent particle. This will decrease the time needed for adsorption, allowing more gas to be processed each hour. Using a structure with a large surface area could allow for large amounts of adsorbent particle to be packed onto the structure per unit volume, reducing the size of the reactor required for separations and the footprint of the process. A contacting structure with a large surface area and sub-millimeter sized channels throughout its length can be beneficial.